smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Me, Culdee and I!
"Me, Culdee and I!" is the 47th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Culdee signs up to be a test subject for one of Finkleshitz's new experiment. After the experiment, a huge wave of different Culdee Clones appear and Culdee and the others try to find a way to get rid of them. There are also some sightings of an evil clone. (It starts off with Culdee playing Minecraft) Culdee: This is really relaxing! I'm glad I decided to stop playing Fortnite! (Suddenly, a creeper explodes ending Culdee's game) Culdee: ... AW MAN- Take 2 Culdee: F***. Well I guess I can watch TV! (Culdee floats all the way to his couch and turns the TV on) Dr. Finkleshitz: Hello! I am Dr. Fredrick Finkleshitz! And today, I have just completed my brand new machine called the Multiverse Clone-A-Matic! This machine can be able to bring different clones of people from all over the multiverse! But I haven't tested it yet! So if any one of you want to risk your life- I mean test out the machine for yourself, then come over to Finkleshitz's Labrotory and test out my machine today for free! Culdee: ... Well, I got nothing better to do. (Culdee zooms all the way to Finkleshitz's lab) Culdee: Hello! Dr. Finkleshitz: Damn you got here fast. Anyways, you here to test out my new machine? Culdee: Yep. So what do I do first? Dr. Finkleshitz: First you must enter this box right here. (Culdee enters the box like thing. Finkleshitz closes the door) Dr. Finkleshitz: Next, I shall turn on the machine! (Dr. Finkleshitz turns on the machine) Dr. Finkleshitz: And after 3-5 seconds, it should be- (A ding noise is heard.) Dr. Finkleshitz: Done! (Dr. Finkleshitz opens the machine) Finkleshitz: Well? How do you feel? Culdee: Fine, I guess. Though that machine made me a little sick to the stomach. Culdee 2: Yeah, that happened to me too. Culdee: Weird. (Culdee then gets a shocked face and turns around) Culdee 2: Hello! Culdee: WHO ARE YOU!? Culdee: I'm you, but from a few seconds ago! (Culdee faints) Culdee 2: Is he okay? Dr, Finkleshitz: He should get up eventually. (Culdee gets up) Culdee: Why is there 2 of me? Culdee 2: Hello! (Another Culdee appears but is wearing MLG Glasses) Swag Culdee: Sup! Culdee: WHY ARE YOU WEARING GLASSES!? Swag Culdee: Makes me feel cool bruh! (Another Culdee appears, but is wearing gloves) Culdee 2: Oh hey! Nice gloves! Can I try them- Germaphobe Culdee: EW! GROSS! COOTIES! (Another Culdee appears but he's pink) Pink Culdee: Hello! Culdee: What is going on!? (Another Culdee appears, but is in the style of a 1930's cartoon) 1930's Culdee: Tally Ho Chaps! Culdee: What the- (Many different Culdees start appearing) Culdee Clones: Hello! Dr. Finkleshitz: God. I think this is too much. Culdee: Uh, you think smartass? Dr. Finkleshitz: It's fine! I can fix this! (Dr. Finkleshitz grabs a water spray) Germaphobe Culdee: AHH WATER! COOTIES! GROSS! Pink Culdee: Now now now gentlemen. There is no need for violence! Swag Culdee: Yas just be chill bro. South Park Culdee: Why do I exist? Culdee: Finkleshitz, we need to get rid of these clones! Emo Culdee: I want to die... Cat Culdee: Please don't kill us, Mr. Shitz! Dr. Finkleshitz: I won't kill you. I'll just come up with another way to be able to bring you all back to your home dimensions. It will take some time though! Culdee: Very well, then. (Culdee's watch beeps) Culdee: OH S***! I'M LATE FOR WORK! Swag Culdee: Lets go explore the city boys! (All the Culdee clones leave) Dr. Finkleshitz: Be back by the end of the day! Alright. Now to make a multiverse portal. (Finkleshitz walks off. Suddenly, another Culdee comes out of the machine but he has red eyes) ???: “chuckles evilly” (It then cuts to SML Wiki Headquarters) Trikki: Where is Culdee?! He's 1 minute late! (Culdee breaks down the door) Culdee: Sorry, gents! Am I late for the party? Trikki: Culdee. You‘re 60 seconds late! What is your excuse this time? Culdee: My legs wouldn't work. (Trikki then facepalms) Trikki: ”sigh“ Just take a seat please? (Culdee takes a seat) Trikki: Anyways, lets get back on track! Alright, so tonight, we are going to talk about the lack of banners! (Everybody looks at Culdee) Culdee: You want something? Trikki: Yes. We are having a lack of banners because you decide to spend most of the time PLAYING MINECRAFT! Culdee: Look. Someone has to attend to the giant pumpkin farm, okay! MarioFan: Hey, Trikki, can I use the restroom real quick? Trikki: Go ahead MF. MarioFan: Thank you! (MarioFan leaves. Culdee smiles) Trikki: This doesn't mean we are done talking about the banners! (Culdee frowns. It then switches to the Culdee clones outside) Culdee 2: Man, I really got to use the bathroom! Nerd Culdee: If my calculations are correct, the bathroom is in that building right there! (Nerd Culdee points to the SML Wiki Headquarters) Culdee 2: Cool! Thanks Nerd Culdee! Swag Culdee: OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM! (Swag Culdee runs past) Pink Culdee: Me too! (Pink Culdee runs past) Culdee 2: Well, I'll see you guys later! (Culdee 2 leaves. It cuts to back inside the bathroom. MarioFan is seen washing his hands) MarioFan: And done! Well, time to head back to work! (MarioFan leaves. Culdee 2 then comes in) MarioFan: Hey, Culdee! Culdee 2: Uhh. Hi, MF! MarioFan: Can't talk now! I got a job to do! (MarioFan is seen walking down the hallway. He sees Swag Culdee running down the hall) Swag Culdee: NEED TO PEE! NEED TO PEE! MarioFan: Hey, Culdee! Uhhh. Again. Swag Culdee: Uhh, hi. Again. MarioFan: Why are you wearing glasses? Also, weren't you just at the bathroom a few minutes ago? Swag Culdee: Uhhhh. MarioFan: Maybe my eyes aren't working as they used to. I should prolly go to an eye doctor. (Culdee 2 runs up) Culdee 2: Hey guys! MarioFan: ... Uh. Why is there two of you? Culdee 2: Nepotism? MarioFan: Okay, my eyes are broken so I'm gonna head to the eye doctor now. (MarioFan leaves. Pink Culdee runs up) Pink Culdee: Hey, MF! MarioFan: 0_0 Pink Culdee: What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost. MarioFan: .. I'm fine. I'm fine. (MarioFan runs off) Pink Culdee: Whats up with him? Culdee 2: I don't know. Swag Culdee: Me neither, dude. (MarioFan runs back into the room) MarioFan: Trikki. My eyes aren't doing so well. Can I go get an eye check real quick? (MarioFan then sees a bunch of Culdee clones out the window talking) Trikki: Uhhh. I guess so? MarioFan: (Panicking) Thank you! (MarioFan runs away screaming) KAPfan9876: What the hell is wrong with him? (The bell then rings) Trikki: Well, the bell has rung. GET OUT OF MY WORK OFFICE! (Everyone runs out of the building. Culdee then heads home) Culdee: ”sigh“ What a long hard day of work. Welp. Time for bed! (Culdee goes to bed and falls asleep. A few hours later, Culdee is still asleep when there is rapid knocking on the door) Culdee: Ughhhh. (There are more rapid knocks on the door. Culdee wakes up angrily) Culdee: JESUS CHRIST I'M COMING! (It shows outside Culdee's house where Sunny is seen angrily knocking on his door) Sunny: OPEN UP! (Culdee opens the door) Culdee: What do you want? Sunny: Why did you do it!? Culdee: ... Do what? (Sunny's face turns red with anger) Sunny: WHY DID YOU STEAL AND EAT ASPHALTIANOOF'S CANDY!? (Sunny points to AsphaltianOof in the background crying) AsphaltianOof: How could you! Culdee: (To himself) I am in a world full of idiots. (Culdee walks up to Asp) Culdee: Now now, Asp! It will be okay! I will find whoever ate- AsphaltianOof: (In hysterics) THAT WAS MY RETIREMENT CANDY! (AsphaltianOof hugs Sunny crying. Sunny glares at Culdee) Sunny: You should be ashamed of yourself. (Sunny and Asp walk away) Culdee: Someone framed me. I'm going to find out who did this. (Suddenly, Culdee looks on the floor with a candy wrapper trail) Culdee: Whoever left this trail, has to be the one that framed me! (Culdee follows the trail. It leads to the forest) Culdee: Why would the thief eat candy in the middle of a forest? (Culdee continues to follow the trail. Culdee appears in the forest and hears eating sounds) Culdee: Hmm? (Culdee follows the noise. He then sees Evil Culdee eating AsphaltianOof's candy. He notices him and drops his candy) Culdee: Hey thats- Evil Culdee: That annoying FNaF Fan of all places. Culdee: I found you! Faker! Evil Culdee: Faker? I think you‘re the fake Culdee around here! You’re comparing yourself to me? HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake! Culdee: I'll make you eat those words! (Evil Culdee jumps down from the branch) Evil Culdee: Theres no time to play games! You don't even stand a chance! (Culdee charges at Evil Culdee and the two engage in a fist fight) Evil Culdee: You shall not win! Culdee: Look who the f***s talking! (Culdee swings at Evil Culdee only to miss. Evil Culdee then kicks him to the ground) Evil Culdee: Witness true power. (Evil Culdee then shoots lasers at Culdee. Culdee runs off) Evil Culdee: You will never escape! (Evil Culdee chases after Culdee. Culdee appears back in Pensacola) Culdee: Phew! I'm alive! Evil Culdee: Not for long! (Evil Culdee jumps at Culdee only for Culdee to punch back) Evil Culdee: Not bad for an imposter! Culdee: SHUT UP! (Rh then looks out his window and sees the two fighting) Rh: Holy crap! (Culdee grabs Evil Culdee and smashes his skull to the road. Evil Culdee gets up and beats Culdee giving him a bloody nose. Culdee and Evil Culdee continue to fight. Culdee gets the high ground and pins him to the floor) Culdee: Who's the weak one now!? (Evil Culdee notices Rh and the others watching. He turns his eyes from red to normal) Evil Culdee: Guys, help! It's my evil twin! He's trying to kill me! Culdee: What!? No! He's my evil twin! Rh: Oh yeah? Then why are you trying to kill him!? Culdee: Uh.. (Brooklyn Guy then grabs him) Brooklyn Guy: Alright! You‘re coming with me imposter! (Culdee bites Brooklyn Guy on the thumb) Brooklyn Guy: OW! (Brooklyn Guy drops him. Culdee runs away) Parappa: He's getting away! Buckaroo: After him! (Everyone chases after Culdee. Culdee leaves Pensacola and hides behind a tree. Everyone passes by) Culdee: I'm not safe in Pensacola anymore! I should get to a new town until I stop him! (Culdee runs off. Jesse is seen in the Beacontown temple) Jesse: Things are going good so far! (Culdee then enters) Jesse: Hey, Culdee! What brings you here? Culdee: Hey, Jesse! Things aren't going the best for me in Pensacola, so I was wondering If I could stay here for the night! Jesse: Sure! We have a cobblestone shack over there! Culdee: Thanks, Jesse! (Culdee runs off) Jesse: Take care kid! (Sunny then walks in) Jesse: Hey, Sunny! Sunny: Hey, Jesse! Have you seen Culdee anywhere? Jesse: Yes I did. He's in the cobblestone shack! Sunny: Did he have a bloody nose? Jesse: Yeah. Why? Sunny: That Culdee is a fake Culdee! Jesse: What?! Really!? Sunny: Yes! He's an evil clone who ate AsphaltianOof's candy! We are trying to track him down! Jesse: Well, let's go capture him! Sunny: Alright! (Sunny and Jesse leave. It cuts to Culdee in his cobblestone shack) Culdee: Okay! I just need to find a way to be able to stop the evil Culdee so I can get back in Pensacola! (It then shows a chicken inside a cage) Chicken: Bawk bawk bawk! Culdee: Shut up Feigi! I'm trying to come up with a plan! God, I can't wait till I cook you. (A knock on the door is heard) Sunny: Open up, Culdee! Or should I say FAKE CULDEE! Jesse: You tried to trick me, but you failed! Culdee: S***! I NEED TO RUN! (Culdee opens a window and runs. Jesse breaks down the door) Jesse: Where did he go? Sunny: He went through the window! After him! (Sunny and Jesse chase after Culdee. Culdee then finds a Beacontowner coming out of a cave holding an elytra) Beacontowner: I can't wait to fly this elytra- (Culdee snatches the elytra and runs off) Beacontowner: HEY! (Culdee then grabs some fireworks and flies off) Sunny: He's getting away! (Jesse then sees a few horses) Jesse: We can catch up to them with the horses! (Jesse and Sunny climb on to a horse and chase after Culdee. Jesse grabs his bow) Jesse: Time to die, faker! (Jesse shoots at Culdee) Culdee: Guys! You don't understand! I'm the real Culdee! Sunny: STOP LYING! (Sunny grabs a fire charge and throws it at Culdee breaking his elytra) Culdee: Oh God! (Culdee then loses control and falls onto a building) Culdee: Ow. (Evil Culdee then appears on the building) Evil Culdee: Leave me alone imposter! Culdee: YOU‘RE THE IMPOSTER! Evil Culdee: You know what? Yes I am. Sunny: WHAT!? (Evil Culdee's eyes turn red) Evil Culdee: I was the imposter the whole time! Now it's time to kill you Culdee! Rh: Oh God! Pink Culdee: Not if we have anything to say about it! Evil Culdee: What? (Pink Culdee, Swag Culdee and Culdee 2 are seen on the building) Swag Culdee: You can't stop all of us! Evil Culdee: I believe I can! Pink Culdee: You are wrong! Fire the Culdee cannons! Evil Culdee: Culdee cannons? What? (Suddenly, a bunch of cannons appear and fire Culdee Clones at Evil Culdee) Evil Culdee: OH GOD! (Evil Culdee gets hit and falls off the building. He falls right into Finkleshitz's lab) Dr. Finkleshitz: My multiverse portal is finally complete! Now, it's time for you to go home! Evil Culdee: No! I'm never going home! (Evil Culdee tries to run, but gets blocked by Culdee Clones) Blue Culdee: Going somewhere? (Minecraft Culdee grabs a piston and uses it to push Evil Culdee away) Evil Culdee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Evil Culdee is then pushed into the portal) Dark Culdee: Hooray! Spanish Culdee: Lo hicimos! (We did it!) Culdee: Thanks for the help guys! (MarioFan comes in wearing glasses) MarioFan: Okay! The doctor said I should wear these for about a week and my eyes should be- (MarioFan then sees all of the Culdee Clones) Culdee 2: Hi! MarioFan: ... EYE DOCTOR! (MarioFan runs off) Pink Culdee: Well, that was fun! See ya guys later! (All of the Culdee clones enter the portal and leave) Culdee: Well, glad that's over! Welp, time to play Minecraft! (Culdee runs off. Two red eyes are then seen in the portal. The short then ends) Trivia * This marks the debut of Pink Culdee, Swag Culdee, Culdee 2, Evil Culdee and many other Culdee Clones. Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Culdee Clones Episodes Category:Beacontowner Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Evil Culdee Episodes Category:Beacontown Chicken Episodes